


Of royals and servants

by buggirls



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Medievalstuck, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggirls/pseuds/buggirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, orphaned, human is forced to live and work under the prince of Darkwwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of royals and servants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for reading and be sure to leave comments/kudos if you think they are needed! I will be adding new chapters as soon as I write them so don't worry!
> 
> Just a few things to note during this; One, this is a self-insert but it can also be a Cronus/Reader if you just ignore the usage of my name. Two, I haven't written anything in quite some time so bear with me through the cliches and such.  
> 

I didn’t ask to be in the position I was. If it was up to me, none of this would have happened. My parents wouldn’t have died in an accident. I wouldn’t have to work for the most stuck up family here. Don’t get me wrong, living with a royal family did have it’s perks. I was guaranteed a place to stay, food to eat and everyone was nice enough about it. At least so far. I hadn’t even gotten to the castle yet so what did I know. But with everything good, there was also bad. I was now a target for assassination to get to the king. It seemed that no one actually liked him as a person, only a leader. I, personally, am indifferent about him leading. 

They called him Dualscar, due to his two long running scars across his face. There are two rumors about him. The first being, some think his scars were given to him by the ruler of another kingdom, a girl nonetheless. And then the second, they say only the dead know his real name. I wasn’t too keen on learning if either of those were true or not.  
Another bad thing, I was told that all the meals had to be checked for poison before. Which in it’s own was wasn’t so much a bad thing but more of a ‘I don’t want someone risking their life for me’ type of way.  
Then, there is the worst thing about my situation at the moment; I have to serve the prince.  
His name was Cronus Ampora. He was a stuck up, jerk who only cared about himself. He was very much a rebellious type. He never wore royal clothes outside of the castle. Never stepped up to the plate. He wasn’t looking to be king even though he was first in line for the throne. His father is making his youngest the heir to the throne even though he hasn’t made it official because that would include dishonoring Cronus. If he did that, the Ampora name would be soiled worse than it already was.

All is past servants had to relocate or at least change who they worked under. There are so many stories about him and servants. I got to talk to some of the people in town and some said that he tries to seduce all of them and if they didn’t agree to that he fired them on the spot and were never heard from again.  
I highly doubt that is true though. Thankfully, I managed to get ahold of his last maid. She said that he was full of himself and demanded too much from one person. I was not looking forward to helping him.  
The only reason I got this was because my parents were healers. They helped the king’s youngest son, Eridan, survive a dreadful disease that left the outside skin around his stomach looking paler and wrinkled. Almost as if it was scarred.  
My parents helped him and in return, he offered me this spot if, more like when, I would need it.

That time had definitely come. I could not afford my own house and would be stuck on the streets if it wasn’t for the king. For that, I am grateful. I owe him my life and I will put up with one blockhead and keep my mouth shut about it if it means I can live for them. My parents.


End file.
